


Sharing is Caring

by LostCryptid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Sharing a CigaretteAnd maybe a bit more
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnoshatesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/gifts).



> Me on the inherent eroticism of smoking  
> (part 2)

“I didn’t know that you smoked.” 

The voice nearly made Michael jump out of his skin. He turned around to face the familiar black-clad figure.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Gerry apologised sheepishly.

“Happens,” Michael said with a wry grin. “And I don’t do it often, smoking I mean, but sometimes it helps, or well I know it only seems like helping but…” he left the sentence unfinished and shrugged.

“So stressful day?” Gerry asked, flopping down on the stairs next to Michael.

Michael shrugged. “I guess, I mean it’s just been a lot.” he shrugged again. “I’ll be fine, but for now, I just need a rest.” he sighed softly, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Same.” Gerry said, pulling his own cigarettes out of one of his coat pockets.

“Stressful day?” Michael asked, returning Gerry’s question.

“Mhhh, exhausting,” Gerry replied. “Damn, I think I left my lighter somewhere,” he muttered. “You don’t happen to have one?”

Michael shook his head. “Sorry, borrowed on earlier as I said I don’t smoke much.”

“Ah well shit.” 

Michael hesitated for a moment before holding his cigarette for Gerry. “We can share if you want too?” he offered.

Gerry looked at the cigarette before he looked at Michael and then back at Michael’s hand.

“If you’re sure?” he said, waiting to Michael to nod before taking it from his finger to bring it to his lips. Michael watched pierced lips watching around the filter and honestly it shouldn’t be so god damn hot seeing Gerry smoke. Maybe it was the fact that Gerry’s lips were where Michaels had been just a moment ago. He didn’t know, and he didn’t question it too much. He just watched Gerry eagerly inhaling the smoke before exhaling it slowly in a steady stream, closing his eyes.

Michael wanted to kiss Gerry, wanted to kiss the smoke from his lips, but instead, he only stared. Gerry shot him an amused glance when he opened his eyes again and handed the cigarette back to Michael, making his cheeks flush pink.

He gingerly took the cigarette back, looking at it before he shot Gerry a glance of his own. “I have an idea.” he said before moving closer to Gerry. Gerry raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop him from almost crawling into his lap. Michael took another drag of the cigarette before leaning even closer. Michael could pinpoint the exact moment when Gerry understood his plan. 

Gerry hands wrapped around Michael’s hips, pulling him completely into his lap, their lips almost brushing against each other as Gerry inhaled the smoke from his lips. 

“I like that idea.” Gerry chuckled, blowing a smoke ring against Michael’s face, making him laugh.

“Me too.” Michael said, inhaling another lungful of smoke before leaning forward to share it with Gerry. Gerry’s thumbs rubbing small circles into his hips that made Michael shiver and he nearly complained when they stopped and then left completely.

“I also have an idea.” Gerry mumbled, one of his hands brushing over Michael’s cheek while the other move to cradle the back of his head. He looked at Michael like he was searching for something, smiling when Michael nodded slightly before leaning forward.

Michael could feel metal brushing against his lower lip before Gerry’s mouth fully pressed against his.

Michael hummed softly, dropping the cigarette to bury his hands in Gerry’s hair to tug him closer, gently mouthing at his lips while one of Gerry’s hands wandered back down to wrap around his thigh. Gerry tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

The cigarette, long since forgotten on the stair next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This should in no way encourage anyone to smoke 
> 
> It's something I like in fiction and fiction only  
> but to each their own amirite?
> 
> (but seriously don't smoke)


End file.
